Silent whispers Silent sky
by That-One-Robin-Egg
Summary: It's been three years since Clover decided to stay and fight with the rebellion, but something isn't right. She hears things when she's alone and passed demons are back are back to drag her down. She wants to fight this fight on her own, but history won't allow that and she finds out that her bloodlines history has permanently shaped her future. *Sequel to TBoaE*
1. Whispers in the wind

The Hoth system was one of the most remote places in the entire galaxy because it was so far away from any other major star system. And it was freezing cold which Luke never heard the end of. They had only been on the system about a year or so, so they were well established in the snow and ice with tunnels carved in the mountains of snow and with the local wildlife being used for transport across the icy tundra. In fact, the only mechanical transport that really worked was the small band of Snowspeeders and, despite the fact they were made to work in snow and cold conditions, still had a rough time in the freezing cold air.

But that didn't deter Rouge Squadron from flying and practicing different flight patterns and battle formations. They tried to fly at least two to three times a week with weather permitting, but they were flying for a different reason today. A new kid called Dak was boasting about being the best pilot in the whole Alliance. Luke heard about it from the other pilots and let it go on for a while. That is, until word reached his winged best friend who then took it as a personal challenge and wanted to prove the younger wrong. Which was how they had ended up here, speeding across the frozen wasteland with his best friend gripping onto the side of his speeder with as much clothing as they could put on her to protect her from the cold. White wings extended from her back as she kept them level with the wings of the speeder so to not be ripped off by the wind.

"I still can't believe you wanted to do this," Luke muttered to himself and then to the comm link to the rest of Rouge Squadron, "I still can't believe all of you agreed to do this,"

"Hey, if the kid thinks he's the best pilot in the Alliance then we have to test that statement," Wedge said as he pulled up closer to Luke, "You always have to back up what you say,"

"But there is a difference between piloting a speeder and flying on your own," Luke protested, glancing at the passenger holding onto the speeder, "If you get hurt from this, I'm not going to be the one telling Han." His passenger carefully pulled herself up to the farthest point and pushed off and glided just above his wing. She glanced over at Luke and nodded her head and, with one powerful down stroke, was flying high about them.

"Alright Dak," Luke said to the other pilot who was just a short ways away from them, "She's out and ready for you,"

"Thank you sir," the younger said, "I'll beat her and prove that we are the better pilots,"

"This was never about us as a whole, kid," Wedge said as him and Luke banked left, "We know where we stand as pilots and the only person who can rival her in her flying abilities is Luke,"

"Well why hasn't he challenged her before?" the younger asked.

"Because she is tiring to argue and fight with," Luke replied and watched as his friend glided across the snowy ground at break neck speeds, "Remember to use the technical bolts so we don't shoot her out of the sky or else they will be hell to pay,"

"Yes sir," the younger replied as Luke spied him descend closer to where she was flying. Luke watched from the mounted camera on her goggles and on the back of her hood as she noticed his approach and banked hard to the right to avoid the coming blaster fire. Dak followed close behind and was pushing his speeder to top speed and was gaining on her. She twisted and rolled in the air dodging the bolts as she took a hard right and pulled out her own blaster and fired at him. Some computers beeped in Luke's speeder showing that she had three successful hits on Dak.

"Would you stop moving so much," Dak mumbled as she continued to easily dodge his blaster bolts, "Blast it!"

"You can always give up now kid," Wedge said as he and Luke flew in closer, "We don't have to be putting her life at risk just to prove you wrong," The younger grunted in response and Luke watch the boy push the speeder faster and fire quicker and without watching where he was shooting. She easily dodged the bolts and holstered her blaster. She took off up into the sky and Dak struggled to keep up with her.

"Where did she go?" Dak cried and slowed his speeder down to try and find her. Luke couldn't help but grin as he watch her camera view as she flew flat against the sky and down behind his speeder. She easily caught up to him and flew above the speeder window and just out of his line of sight. She landed carefully on the speeder and blast it to bits. Wedge laughed as Dak yelped in surprise at the sudden blaster fire before she leaped off again and flew back on the cold air.

"Alright I think that's enough," Luke said reading the results, "How well do you think that went, Dak?" he asked as she swooped back down and flew next to Luke as the four of them made there way back to the base.

"Surely I got at least one hit on her!" Dak cried in frustration and she twisted in the air mockingly.

"You got 0 hits and she had 27," Luke said and the younger groaned loudly.

"We tried to tell you it was a bad idea," Wedge said, "But you insisted on it, kid." Dak didn't respond as she flew onto Luke's speeder and held on for the rest of the way back.

They had been gone little over an hour and the sun was beginning to set. The hanger bay was empty with only a skeleton crew on duty to log and track any remaining speeders and patrols. The three speeders landed as the passanger on Luke's speeder slide off and shook some snow and ice off of her wings. Luke was the first one down, followed by Wedge and finally Dak.

"You look like you're freezing," Luke said as she pulled down her face guard and shook more snow off her wings.

"Well, while you guys get to sit in your nice and warm snow speeders, I had to freeze my wings off," she said jokingly, her face red from the cold air and freezing wind, but her smile seemed to melt the ice.

"You could have just used another speeder," Luke said and Wedge and Dak join them, "You would have been a lot warmer,"

"And where would be the fun in that?" she asked grinning and turning towards Dak as he walked up to them, "I'm impressed Dak. Not everyone can keep up with me one on one."

"Thank you ma'am," he said formally and she cocked on eyebrow at the younger.

"You don't need to call me "Ma'am", she said, "I'm not your school teacher who called on you without your homework. It's too formal for me,"

"Sure..uh.." Dak stuttered and she smiled.

"Clover," she said, "just call me Clover," Dak looked at her sheepishly before turning and walking towards the living area. She gave out a quiet sigh.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm starved," Wedge said looking towards them, "Wanna grab a bite?"

"I'm gonna pass," she said and brushed off the last few puffs of snow from her shoulders and arms, "I've got some work that I've got to get done on the Falcon,"

"I've heard that excuse a million times now," Wedge whined as the trio stepped into an icy hallway that split with one way leading towards the Dinning hall, and the other leading towards another hanger used for the larger transports, "What are you really doing?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked with a mischievous smile as the group parted at the split in the hallway. Clover glanced over to Luke for just a moment before making her way to the hanger as Wedge and Luke made their way towards the dinning hall. Luke thought for a moment and felt confusion and worry falling off her in waves, even though he still wasn't very good at his powers. She quickly faded as Wedge elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"What's up with her?" he asked as Luke flinched and rubbed the tender spot on his abs.

"Why are you asking me? I don't keep up with her every movement of the day," he retorted.

"More than anyone else here," Wedge said, "You ever notice that she keeps to herself besides you, Chewy, Han and Leia?"

"She's just a shy person..."

Meanwhile, Clover locked the door of her bedroom on the Falcon and sank to the floor with a heavyhearted sigh. Her wings wrapped around her in a vain attempt at comfort as she dug her nails into her arms, just enough to feel a sting. She was starving and she was exhausted, but something was wrong. A soft cooing echoed through the walls as a brown head poked out from behind an open panel in the wall. It cooed once more and hopped over towards her on the metal floor.

"Can you bring me my book Fidget?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Fidget chirped a response and flew up to a small spot above the door frame. It gripped a leader book in it's talons and gracefully set it down on her lap along with a pen. She smiled faintly at the fully grown hawk and opened the book to the next clean page.

"I wish I could understand more of these," she said as she began sketching across the page, "It was a battle this time, but I don't think it was here," she said as she sketched a dark and barren area, "Two beings of great power were battling, but I never saw what it was they were fighting for," She sketched a pair of eyes peering at her from the shrubs. She pricked her finger and smudged them and the ground under them with her blood. She leaned her head back against the door frame and examined what she saw. A cold chill flooded the room and she felt her fingers go cold.

" _Follow,"_ a soft voice whispered in the silent ship and Clover grunted. She flapped her wings down hard which kicked up specks of dust and dirt from the ground.

"Stop being so damn cryptic," she said, "Whatever you are..."

" _Follow_ ," the voice whispered again and Clover could swear that she saw something form in the dust she kicked up. Clover groaned and pulled her hair over her head in annoyance.

Why could things be easy for once? Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, before she turned sharply and tried to bat whatever it was away from her. The hand belong to Luke who held two trays full of food and managed to dodge out of the way of her wing.

"Oh," she said straightening up from being hunched over, "I didn't hear you come up. I thought you were eating with Wedge?" Luke shrugged and handed her one of the trays.

"Wedge found more interesting people to talk to, I guess," he said as the pair made their way to a makeshift table in the main hold. It took Clover a moment to realize that she wasn't in her room, but about two rooms down and she knew that she locked the room to her door. Did she blackout again?

"Sorry its rations again," Luke said snapping her out of her thoughts, "We're still waiting on another drop off shipment from some smugglers,"

"At least we have something to eat," Clover said popping up the lid to her ration box, but she only stared at the food sitting inside. She couldn't bring herself to eat for at least the past week, maybe even two and she knew that Luke picked up on this. She knew it was the reason he even came on the Falcon with two trays of food in the first place. A few tense moments passed as she felt Luke's eyes watching her as she stared blankly at her food. Finally, Luke spoke up.

"Clover," she said, "What's wrong? I know you haven't been eating enough and I know you haven't be sleeping,"

"You watching me sleep now?" she said trying to lighten to mood and maybe change the subject, but Luke just looked at her with a stern look in his eyes and worry etched in his lips. Clover sighed and buried her hands in her hair once more.

"I promise it's nothing," she lied and prayed to God that it would be enough. Her and Luke stared at each other and Clover could feel the weight from the sleepless nights sit on her shoulders and weight her down like the gravity of a star. Luke's eyes softened and he sighed deeply.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "I believe you," Guilt began to gnaw at her stomach as Luke's comm began beeping.

"Looks like its time to work," Luke said jokingly as he looked down at his comm, "Let's go," The pair made their way down the ramp as Clover tried to ignore the faint whispering and the sinking feeling in her stomach


	2. Blood in the snow

Anyone could smell the Tauntaun pens from anywhere in the base, and even outside if the wind was soft enough. The workers in charge of cleaning the pens claimed that you get used to the smell, but Clover didn't really believe it. Thankfully, she was spared from the stench when she followed Luke to the North Gate where three Tauntauns were reigned up and ready to ride out into the snow. Han stood beside one of the beasts and was tightening up the saddle and equipment and looked at them as they approached.

"Have a good flight?" he asked with a grin. Clover simply rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the waiting Tauntauns, "What? No hello?" Clover flared her wings up just a bit and saw Luke whisper to Han and both other their faces glanced at her.

"Still refused to eat..." Luke whispered, "and she nearly punched me when I walked up to her on the Falcon." Han grunted and watched her rubbed the furry neck of the beast as it bayed. Even through thick layers of clothing, both of them could see how much weight she had dropped recently.

"You two done gossiping yet?" she shouted as she mounted the Tuantuan with ease. She pulled back on the beasts reigns slightly and looked back at them. Luke mounted his own as Han did the same and the trio rode out into the snow. The rode until they stopped just outside the marked boundaries of the base.

"Set your comms to channel 55," Han shouted over the roaring wind as the trio stopped momentarily. Luke pulled his goggles over his eyes and face wrap around his mouth and Clover pulled her wings tighter to her body. They knew their directions and what to do as the trio split up and faded into the snow.

It had been about three hours since the expedition started, but it went by slowly for Clover. She could swear that she could feel eyes watching her from the cover of the snow. Her Tuantuan was also on edge as the beast tossed its head and bayed when she hopped off to set up the scanners. Clover kept her wings flared up and ward off anything that could be scared off by size, but nothing ever showed so she kept moving. Suddenly her commlink beeped as Han radioed in.

"How many more do you two have left?" she heard through the static.

"About 75 or so left," Luke replied, "Clover?"

"Almost done, I think," she answered and looked into the rucksack, "Maybe 50 or so,"

"See anything besides snow and ice out there?" Han asked and Clover looked around, again feeling eyes watching her movement.

"It certainly feeling like there's something else out here..." she replied and she spurred her Tuantuan forward, "Feels like somethings out here, but I can't see anything,"

"You could be imagining things," Luke said, "People tend to do that when they haven't eaten in a while,"

"He's right," Han chimed in, "You haven't eaten in a while," Clover pulled her Tuantuan to a stop and hopped off with the rucksack slung over her shoulder.

"I told you that I'm fine," she answered firmly, "I'm just...not hungry anymore not would you please stop bugging me about it?"

"We will when you start taking care of yourself again," Han said.

"Do you know how much weight you've lost?" Luke asked. Clover grunted in annoyance as she tossed the bag to the ground and pulled out another scanner.

"What does it matter?" she asked angrily, "Why do you two care so much anyway?"

"Because we care about you, Clover," Luke said.

 _No They Don't_ a voice whispered in the wind. Clover gritted her teeth and slammed the scanner into the snow, nearly breaking it.

"I. Will. Be. Fine." she said, "If you are going to keep nagging about it then I'm shutting off my comm,"

"Clover that won't work anymore," Luke said, "We're trying to..." Clover cut off the comm before he even finished his sentence. She was done hearing about her health and how she wasn't taking care of herself.

She finished setting up the scanner and took a deep breath of freezing cold air. She stood and looked for her mount, but the Tuantuan was no where to be found. She looked across the snowy landscape until her eyes spotted a hunched over figure just a few feet away from her. She began walking towards the figure, simply thinking that it was her Tuantuan laying in the snow. She was right about it being her Tuantuan, but then she saw it wasn't moving or baying. Then she noticed the blood stained snow and the ripped open stomach of the beast. She was just about the radio in to Han and Luke before she was thrown to the ground by a heavy weight. Snarling filled the air as she shoved off the attacker with a strong bat of her wing. She backed up and found herself face to face with a four legged beast, multiple of them all growl towards her. Blue designs crossed their fur as glow blue eyes stared her down. She sunk low and flared her wings out in a vein attempt to scare the pack off, but it only seemed to encourage them. She glanced at the sky and took to the sky, but was dragged back down by a beast that had bitten down onto her calf. She screamed and was tossed to the ground as another beast bit down across her arm. She managed to fight the two off once more, but only barely. The beast saw this weakness and attacked once again, to which she had no choice but to run as fast as she could. She heard the beasts barking and snapping their jaws at her as her wounded leg began to burn painfully.

Another beast leaped onto her back, but there was no ground to catch her fall. The beast bit down onto her neck as they tumbled off a cliff face. Clover tried to throw her wings out to try and catch her fall, but she felt the snap under the weight of her and the beast. The beast bit down harder as she gave up fighting and let her body fall. She managed to hit into the cliff face, knocking off the beast from her as it fell and hit the ground a ways off from her as she landed with a painful crack. She could barely keep her eyes open as blood began to stain the snow around her. Every breath hurt worst than the last as she felt snow fall across her body. Eventually, she closed her eyes and waited the sweet release of death and darkness.

 **AN: Yes I am a massive piece of trash that doesn't update for a while, but in my defense I had no idea how to write this section of story and who to be stuck in the snow and near death and so I spent most of my classes writing down ways this could work and the rest of the plot still work. Anyway, this chapter in Clovers life is actually based on something I went through where I would starve myself for weeks at a time, but I'm over the chapter of my life anyway so now time to force my characters to go through it as well :) remember to review and all that fun jazz cause that does a lot to help me get these out faster!**


	3. Lost and Found

Luke and Han returned to base over two hours ago and Clover still hadn't returned. Luke walked back and forth between the North and South gates to see if she had come in, but each time no one said they had seen her. Luke was starting to get very worried.

Luke walked up the ramp to the Falcon to see if Han was on board, but found the ship empty besides Fidget who hopped around on the ground pecking at the metal flooring. The bird squawked up at him and flew up to his shoulder.

"You're worried too, hm?" he asked as the bird tucked his head under Luke's chin. Fidget lowered himself onto Luke's shoulder and Luke went on about his search.

"Why are you taking this apart now?!" Luke heard Han yell from the bottom of the ramp

"Han..." Luke said as he rushed down the ramp with Fidget still perched on his shoulder.

"I'm trying to get us out of here and you take that a part..."

"Han!" Luke shouted and the older man snapped his head up at Luke. His face was flushed and something had clearly happened that upset him, but there wasn't time to ask, "Where's Clover?"

"What? You haven't seen her?" Han asked as he went back to repairing the landing gear with Chewbacca at his side.

"No one has," Luke said and Fidget cooed in response. Han looked back at him and turned off the welder in his hand.

"Deck Officer! Deck Officer!" Han shouted making Fidget dig his talons into Luke's shoulder. Luke ignored the pain and quickly followed Han. An officer responded to Hans shouting with a confused look in his face as Han and Luke marched up to him.

"Yes sir," the officer said.

"Has Commander Clover checked in yet?" Han asked while trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"No," the officer replied as he shook his head, "But it's possible that she checked in at the South gate,"

"It's possible?" Han asked, "Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there" The officer nodded his head in confirmation and briskly walked out the hanger. Han's shoulder dropped as he turned back to Luke and smoothed Fidgets feathers down as the bird cooed at the attention.

"I don't doubt her abilities, but..." Han started as Fidget stood straight on Luke's shoulder and playfully bit at Han's hand. Maybe in an attempt to ease the man anxiety, or maybe to show his own worry. Han turned and made his way following the steps of the officer and Luke followed.

"Sir, Commander Clover hasn't checked in in the South Gate either," Another deck office said as Han and Luke walked into the hanger and Luke felt his skin turn cold, "It's possible she forgot to check in,"

"Not likely," Luke said through his shock and fear for his friends life.

"Are the speeders ready?" Han asked completely hiding the fear and worry that Luke knew he was feeling. Him and Han both moved past the officers towards the entrance of the hanger before the officer has a chance to answer.

"No we're having some trouble adapting them to the cold," the officer replied as he followed behind them.

"Well," Han said, "We'll have to go out on Tuantuans then!" Luke and Han pushed past a growing crowd and began mounting two Tuantuans nearby.

"Sir, the temperatures dropping too rapidly!" the deck officer cried and Han turned back to him as Luke wrapped Fidget into his jacket so the bird wouldn't freeze to death.

"That's right and my friends out in it!" Han said pointing a finger at the man before hopping on his own Tuantuan. The hanger was filled with shouting orders, but Luke and Han could hear one thing shouted over all the noise.

"Your Tuantuans will freeze to death before you reach the first marker!" a man cried.

"Then we'll see you in hell!" Han shouted back and spurred the Tuantuan forward and followed Luke into the growing blizzard.

She was slowly freezing to death, or bleeding out. Either way she was definitely dying. Her arm dangled limply off the ledge she manage to land on during her fight with those beasts. Her fingers were almost black and her feet felt frozen solid. She knew that this was the end for her because there was no way anyone could find her on this cliff face and she was too hurt to try and fly down. She was considering rolling off the ledge and making the end less painful.

 _Why are you giving up?_ A voice echoed in the wind.

"I can't do this anymore," She shivered out, "I just can't..."

 _You are tasked with more than you realize._ The voice said again. _Lift your head._ Clover squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to shift her body weight if only just a little bit, but to no avail.

"I can't..." She spoke again.

 _This is how you wish to die?_ The voice asked. _Frozen on a ledge when so many will soon rely upon you?_

"Who could rely on me?" she asked keeping her eyes down towards the bottom of the cliff.

 _You must find that for yourself._ The voice said. _And you will never know if you do not stand._ Clover once again moved her body weight and failed once again, but she didn't stop. She tried again, and again, and again, until she pushed herself up onto her knees with a pained cry into the snow filled sky.

 _Good._ The voice said. _Now you see how strong you are._ Clover tilted her head and saw a white ghost-like figure formed in the snowy wind. It showed no face nor legs, but it had a massive pair of white wings faintly outlined in the snow. Clover chuckled.

"So you're the one that's been keeping me up at night," she said breathing heavily.

 _No. It is a common enemy that we have faced for our entire lives._ The being said. _They feed off of our life essence._

"Well that's just great," Clover said almost falling forward back into the snow, "another problem I have to worry about,"

 _Stand._ The being said harshly. _We do not have long before they come._

"I can't fly," Clover said flaring out her wings as best she could, "My wings are broken,"

 _Trust._ The being said as it began to fade more and more into the white landscape. _Our wings have carried us far, trust them to carry you home._ With that last sentence, the being disappeared completely and Clover was left only in the company of the howling wind. She stayed on her knees before forcing herself to stand with the support of the rock wall beside her. She swooned from the blood loss and nearly went tumbling off the ledge. She steadied herself and looked down at the ground at least 100 feet below her. Whether it was the beings words or her own courage she'll never know, but she tumbled headfirst off the ledge and fell quickly towards the ground. Clover closed her eyes, waiting with the quick but sharp pain of her body hitting the ground, but she yelled out as her wings involuntarily caught the air and began gliding. Clover fought through the pain, but it felt as if someone was ripping off her wings. She saw her vision fading before she forced her wings to her back and she plummeted the rest of the way to the ground which, surprisingly, was only about ten feet or so. She rolled across the snow before coming to a stop on her side. Her vision was starting to go dark as she heard the being say one last thing.

 _He is the key._ It said. _Trust him despite what our enemies say._

Light was quickly fading and Luke and Han hadn't found a sign of Clover anywhere, but Luke knew that neither of them would give up the search until they found her, or at least what was left of her.

Fidget pecked at his chest and stuck his head out from Luke's jacket. Han had hopped off his Tuantuan and was using his scanner to see if he could pick up any sign from Clover, but there was still nothing to be found.

Then, Fidget shoved his way out of Luke's jacket and perched on his tuantuans horns. Luke was about to grab him and put him back into his jacket, but then the bird let out a high pitched call that seemed to echo even in the roaring wind. Luke strained his ears to try and hear what ever Fidget was calling to, but he couldn't hear anything over the roaring wind. Fidget called again and then Luke felt something. Something deep in his chest. Something he only felt when he felt something through the Force, but he wasn't actively using the Force. Luke sank into himself and tried to listen through the Force, but still heard nothing. Fidget called again. This time much louder than before, and that was when he heard it. It was soft and distant, but it was there. The sound was pain, but there was a light underneath. A light he knew.

"Han!" Luke shouted over the storm as Fidget called again. Luke faintly saw the other man rush back to his own Tuantuan as Luke spurred his off in the direction of the the found Clover laying broken and bloodied at the base of a cliff. She groaned as Han and Luke both rushed over to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked through chattering teeth as Han cradled her tightly knowing that she was too cold to feel anything, "We need to get out of here,"

"Clover we have to wait until morning to get you out of here..." Han started, but was cut off by Fidgets sharp call. Clover forced herself up and tried to take a step forward before collapsing. Luke caught her just before she hit the ground and her wings flared up desperately.

"Clover nothing is here..." Luke said, but Clover looked at him. Then he felt it. The Force was setting off red flags and alarm bells. Something was coming, something dangerous.

"Han we need to move," Luke said as he slung Clover's arm over his shoulder. He pulled her up onto her feet and she whimpered as he tried to move her to his Tuantuan who was baying and getting worked up. Fidget was still perched on the Tuantuans horns, but had stopped calling and was peering out into the blizzard.

From the cover of the snow, a chorus of blood curtailing howls began all around them and Luke watched as something took down Han's Tuantuan with ease. Luke's own Tuantuan was about to run off as Fidget flew off and onto Han's shoulder. Clover's wings pushed down and against Luke in another attempt to stand.

"There the reason I'm out here," she said bitterly as Luke held onto her waist to support her, "we need to move back to the cliffs or else they'll out flank us," From the snow, Luke and Clover saw at least ten beasts stalk towards them. They were still before Luke and Clover began backing up slowly and the beasts began sprinting towards them. Luke picked up Clover as best he could and started sprinting to the cliff as Han began shooting at them. Clover was starting to slip into unconsciousness as she gripped weakly to Luke's jacket as he reached the wall. Luke had just turned around when a beast with glowing blue symbols lunged at his throat, but was stopped by Fidget attacking the creatures eyes. Luke pulled out his Lightsaber from his belt and ignited it with a sharp snap hiss.

 _Do you remember now?_ The voice asked as Clover hazily watched Luke cut the beasts down as they leaped at him. She saw Han shooting them from a distance and Fidget clawing and scratching them as best he could.

"What am I supposed to remember?" she muttered weakly.

 _Your purpose and power_ the voice said _He is the key_

"He is the Key..." she echoed back quietly as her vision started fading again.

 _Follow…_


	4. Light in the Darkness

Everything that has happened within the last day was nothing short of a miracle. From finding Clover alive to fighting and driving the beasts away to even surviving the night. Now they were safely back at base and Clover's health on a steady decline from blood lose and the freezing cold. She had fallen unconscious during the fight with the beasts and she had yet to wake up during the night or during the trip back to base. Han and Luke both lost sleep because they were afraid that she was going to freeze to death during the night and both refused to rest even when she was placed in a bacta tank, safely away from harm.

She was placed in the biggest bacta tank available which was just big enough to fit her. She drifted quietly in the greenish liquid with and white cloth covering her hips and chest as her wings wrapped around her arms. A heart monitor beeped to show her steady heartbeat and an air pump would inflate and deflate with her breathing. Every so often, her body would jerk and twist in the water. Her wings would hit the glass wall with a soft thud and her face twitch before she settled down again.

Han didn't leave her side and it got to the point where he refused to sleep in case something went wrong. Leia tried everything to get the smuggler to rest, but it took a lot more than both Luke and Leia originally thought. In the end, Han agreed to get some sleep and was allowed to stay in her medical room. Luke spent as much of his free time as he could in her room and often stayed through the night along side Han. The two didn't say much as both were too worried by the state of their companion.

It was Clover's third day in the bacta tank and Han had managed to doze off for the night, but Luke was still wide awake. He laid in one of the chairs with one leg slung over the armrest. He was wrapped in a thermal blanket given by the medical staff and had a pillow under his head. He had given up trying to distract himself with holotapes or readings and simply watched Clover drift in the tank. Then he felt in again. A strange feeling from his chest as someone spoke.

 _The truest of friends stay through the hardest of times._ Luke twisted his head in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar face standing silently. Luke sat up straighter and his face twisted in confusion.

"Ben?" Luke asked the ghosted figure and Ben looked from Clover to him.

 _It is a rare trait to find now a days_ he spoke as he looked back at Clover. Luke sat up in the chair and followed Bens gaze to see a similar figure standing in front of Clovers bacta tank, but the figure had no details on its face or body. It was a human figure made of mist. Clover twisted in the tank and Luke saw her eyes open just slightly to look at the figure.

 _You must travel to Dagobah_ he said again _There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me._ Luke was about to speak before the misted figure turned to look at Ben and let out a string of whistled and clicks and then did the same to Luke before looking back at Clover, who was tossing her head and wings against the walls. Blood was beginning to stain the water as her wounds were being reopened from her twisting. Luke stood and crossed the distance to her tank and confronted the misted figure.

"Stop it you're making it worse" Luke said defiantly to the figure. He received a shrill whistle that hurt his ears, but he still stood his ground. Clover hit the glass hard and Luke swore he heard her respond before the figure moved back towards Ben. The figured whistled again and Ben nodded his head and looked back at Luke. Clover bumped against the glass again before finally settling back down. Luke looked her over to see that none of her injuries had been reopened and he looked back at the misted figure, but when he did, he found both it and Ben were gone. The room was once again quiet with only the sound of Clover's heart rate monitor echoing across the room. Luke looked back towards Clover and found her drifting peacefully in the bacta tank.

"She alright?" Han asked as he rose from his sleep. Luke didn't bother looking back and kept watching Clover, suddenly afraid that something was following the two of them.

"Yeah," Luke said as Han walked over beside him, "I just wanted to see how well her injuries were healing,"

"With how well she's doing she might be out in a few hours," Han said crossing his arms, "Why don't you try and get some sleep kid? You'll be no help to her asleep on your feet," As much as Luke wanted to stay and make sure nothing happened, Han was right. Exhaustion hung on his shoulders like boulders and he had a lot to think about after what happened.

"Yeah," Luke said, "Comm me once the medical droid gets in here,"

"You'll be the first to know kid," Han said with a reassuring grin and a pat on the shoulder. Luke took once last look at Clover before turning and making his way to his own room.

Clover's POV

She felt the cold cling to her body like wet clothes and was somewhat aware of something constricting her throat. She begged herself to open her eyes, but was afraid to see nothing but the darkness that came with death. She tried to spread her wings, but was stopped by something solid. Clover knit her brows together and tried again to spread her wings but was stopped again.

 _Easy_ a soft voice called _you've been hurt very badly_

 _Where am I?_ She tried to speak but found her voice echoing and her lips unmoving

 _You're in the bases medical bay_ the voice replied _You're safe, I promise_. Panic suddenly filled her body. She could feel something watching her; waiting for her.

 _You need to calm down_ the voice said noticing her panic. Clover tried to free herself from the barrier and the choking feeling in her chest. _They can't hurt you_

 _Yes they can_ she said and felt pain as she pushed harder _You don't know them like I do._ Even in the pitch black she could feel the dangerous stares of the shadows and beasts. She needed to get away. Then suddenly, it was gone. The panic was gone. Even with closed eyes, she could see a faint yet warm light. Now there were two presences that she felt. She liked both.

We _are protectors_ the voice said softly as the panic melted away completely _The lights you see are who you care most for. The ones you would die for._

 _I know_ Clover replied

 _You don't need to be told do you?_ The voiced sounding almost sad _You already know_

 _That's what this is isn't it?_ Clover asked _This isn't death…_

 _Go with Luke to Dagobah_ the voice said _You will learn more there than I can tell you now._ Sleep was pulling Clover back down, but the lights still shined bright. Panic tried to rise back up, but was over powered as one of the lights faded away. Clover tried to follow it; will it to come back, but it left wordlessly. It wasn't long until the second light warmed her into sleep.

Luke's POV

It was at least 5 hours before Han called him. Luke tried to sleep, but was too busy worrying about what Ben had said. There was nothing major or even note worth on Dagobah from what Luke had researched. Why would Ben want him to go there? This Yoda could be dead for all he knew…

Luke didn't even need to ask the call to know that it was Han. Luke walked in to find Han and Leia watching anxiously as a medical droid pulsed electricity into the bacta tank. Clovers eyes creaked open and lazily looked around at them before being pulled out as the bacta tank drained. She felt back against the droid tasked with holding her and removing her breathing tubes, nearly toppling them both to the floor. Han rushed over and help support her as she was laid in a waiting medical bed. Her eyes lazily scanned the room until she locked eyes with Luke. She furrowed her brows together as if she was confused as the droid started removing her breathing tubes. She learched forward as the droid pulled the tube out more forcefully than anyone in the room liked. Her chest heaved as an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and she was whisked to another room.

30 minutes later, Luke, Han, and Leia walked in as Clover lay in her bed as comfortably as she could. She was more alert this time, but her eyes still showed exhaustion and how much she was fighting to stay awake. She was changed into a medical suit and was wrapped in thermal blankets to bring her body temperature up.

"How ya feelin'?" Han asked as he leaned against the wall where her bed was carved into. Clover lazily rolled her head over and looked at him and grinned.

"Cold," she croaked out and coughed, "How long was I in there?"

"Not long," Han replied, "just a few days," she snorted.

"You must have been so lost without me," she joked and Han grinned.

"These two haven't left your side since you were put in," Leia side from behind Luke and Han looked at her with a hurt look.

"I couldn't leave without my copilot," Han said, "It looks like your plan to keep me around worked, your highness," Clover locked eyes with Luke, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I had nothing to do with this," Leia said, "General Rieekan thinks its too dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we activate the energy shield,"

"That's a good story," Han said as he crossed his arms, "I just think you can't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sights," Leia face dropped.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," she shot back and Clover couldn't help, but chuckle out loud.

"Laugh it up, cripple," Han shot at her as he crossed over towards Leia and placed his arm around her shoulder, "but you didn't see us alone in the South passage. She expressed her true feelings for me,"

"My..." Leia asked shocked and quickly became angry as Han walked back over towards Clover, "Why you... half witted… scruffy looking… nerfherder!" Han turned, shocked at the words.

"Who's scruffy looking?" he asked and Clover rolled her eyes once again, "Must have hity her pretty close to mark to get her riled up like that, huh kid?" Luke dropped his gaze, clearly not wanting to be pulled into the argument between the two. Leia looked on and nodded her head as she walked up to them.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?" she asked, grabbed Luke by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Clover sneered and tried to tuck her wings under herself as Leia pulled away and walked off, leaving Luke with a smug look on his face and Han left looking dumbfounded at the looked back at her and she shrugged as Han went after her.

"Well that was..." Luke started, shock starting to wear off, "Interesting?"

"Not the choice I would have gone with," Clover said as Luke pulled up a nearby chair and sat down beside her nook, "Maybe unnecessary is a better term, but that just me," Luke chuckled as he tried to prop his feet up on her bed, but she kicked him off. Clover closed her eyes and grinned as she tried to find some comfort from her remaining aches and pains. She was greeting by the same darkness she could vaguely remember from her time in the bacta tank. Then, a light began shining. It was comforting and reassuring; it felt safe and vaguely familiar.

"Is that you?" Luke's voice brought her back from the darkness. The light disappeared quickly as Clover opened her eyes, but she could still feel its warmth. She rolled her head and saw Luke looking at her confused.

"Is what me?" Clover asked lazily as sleep began to wrap around her bones and pull her back into the dark. She shifted her body to face Luke as her eye lids became heavy. Luke shook his head and held her hand.

"Nothing," Luke said, "Just try to get some sleep," he rubbed circles on her hand, farther drawing her into sleep. She could feel the warmth of the light as she closed her eyes.

"You worry me sometimes..." she mumbled as sleep finally claimed her. Luke sat and continued rubbing circles on her hand even after he knew she was asleep. Her face was calm and her wings were loosely drooped across her side. The feeling in Luke's chest didn't go away; in fact, it seemed to grow louder and stronger. Luke thought that maybe, just maybe, it was Clover sending off the light but that would mean she was Force sensitive just like he was and surely she would tell him.

It wasn't long until sleep pulled him under as well. When Han walked back in and saw the two, he simply turned the lights down and left them to sleep.


End file.
